The invention relates in general to directed energy weapons and in particular to electromagnetic pulse weapons.
Directed energy weapons, such as electromagnetic pulse weapons, can be used to disrupt or destroy electronic devices. The targeted electronic devices may be, for example, communications equipment; vehicle engine control units installed in land, sea or air vehicles; weapon fire control systems; or other electronic devices. The principal problem with known directed energy weapons is their large size. The large size stems from either a large power source or a large radiating element, or both. The structure of the radiating element or antenna is related to the frequency of the directed energy. Known directed energy weapons are so large that often a vehicle is required to tow them to the area of use. Towing the directed energy weapon with a vehicle is not always desirable because it requires manpower, fuel and time to transport, setup and operate the weapon system.
A need exists for an inexpensive, one man portable directed energy weapon.